Not So Notorious
by KristinPhoenixx
Summary: Rumors can really just be rumors and a shy and oblivious girl can really be the reason behind a notorious trouble maker's heart breaker status.


**Not So Notorious**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, so basically this is another old story I converted while I edited lol. I wrote this for someone else back when I was in high school 7 years ago per her request so by now someone is going to say the plot is unoriginal and over used. Bite me ^.^ hahaha I don't care what those of you who don't like what I write have to say. All I did was edit an old story, change characters and add more detail. With that in mind, read on!_

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sprawling city of Konoha, making for beautiful light to read under at such an early morning hour. Sakura Haruno tucked a strand of cherry petal pink behind her ear as she continued to read. She had been waiting outside under a large oak tree for the first bell to ring signaling first class on such a bright Friday morning. Sakura had been looking forward to the weekend ahead and couldn't wait for the day to be over with before it had even started. But then again what teenager didn't feel the exact same way when it came to school? Finishing the last paragraph of the current chapter she had been reading, Sakura lay her head back against the oak she'd been sitting under and closed her eyes, letting her imagination create scenes from that last chapter against her closed lids. The bell rang and a sigh passed through her lips. Closing her book and gathering the rest of her stuff Sakura headed toward the large front doors of Konoha High to join the crowd of students. She walked slowly so she wouldn't be swept away in the rush of teens headed to class, clutching her books tight to her chest. She hadn't been looking forward to first hour math and let her pace slow the farther into the building she got. Sakura didn't honestly care if she showed late at this point or not, school was almost over and they weren't handing out detentions anymore. Besides that, she was a senior at this school and had had perfect grades all year. Being late once wouldn't hurt anything. Emerald eyes fell closed momentarily, while the young rosette dragged in a deep breath in hopes of reigning in her wandering thoughts. Bad idea. Suddenly Sakura collided with a sold mass and fell unceremoniously to the floor, books scattering across the floor around her. The first thing she noticed when her eyes opened was a set of feet clad in black converse high tops. _'Nice choice'_ she thought. A large hand came into focus, effectively breaking her from her thoughts.  
"Here, let me help you." Sakura froze, she _knew_ that voice. Of course she knew that voice, what person with in this school didn't? As if confirming what she already knew, Sakura's green eyes collided with never ending onyx. A gasp escaped her lips and her -much smaller than his- hand slipped from his causing her to fall to the checkered linoleum floor once more. It was _Uchiha Sasuke_, the school's infamous 'bad' boy. He was always seemed to be getting into trouble with the teachers -while still maintaining passing grades- and of course he was a known heartthrob amongst the female populace. Hell he was a heartthrob even with several of the males. And how could he not be with his inky black hair that begged to be touched and those onyx eyes that seemed to smolder with even the slightest glance. Then there was that notorious crooked smirk of his that had the girls, almost if not literally, drooling over him. Yes, he was stunningly beautiful but still, he was trouble from any angle. That didn't mean Sakura's heart still didn't skip a beat when she would see him or that she didn't blush at least ten different shades of red when he so much as glanced her way.  
"Are you okay?" his soft chuckle could be heard as he gathered her books for her.  
"U-um…yes?" Sakura berated herself for stuttering and sounding so lame. _'Oh yeah, that'll help me look better in front of him'_ she thought sarcastically. _Not_. She rolled her eyes at herself. Sasuke held his hand out for her once more and Sakura stared at it for a moment unbelievingly.  
"Would you like help up or not?" he sounded amused and a little irritated with her as she simply sat there unsure if it was really wise to take the hand he'd offered. Hesitantly she placed her hand back in his and let him pull her to her feet, bumping into him when he pulled with too much force. The Uchiha steadied her with a large hand around her waist giving her that crooked smirk that could make anyone weak in the knees. And that's exactly what it did, though Sakura wasn't about to let him know that. Sakura couldn't find it within herself to look him in the eyes again and focused on his broad chest instead. His hand came up in a loose fist to lightly pressed under my chin, bring her face up. Their eyes met once again, light against dark and Sakura felt her cheeks flush with color as she tried desperately to fight it.  
"Thank you." She murmured under her breath. If she didn't get away from him soon she swore she was going to simply swoon and melt into a pool on the floor under his intense gaze.  
"No problem Sweetheart, what class do you have first hour?" Sakura was once more jerked out of her thoughts by his question. Why did it matter what class she had? She was going to be late anyway. Sakura raised a delicate pink brow at him and shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as she could with her answer.  
"Math." He simply nodded his understanding and handed her books back before wordlessly placing a hand against her lower back and leading the rosette down the hall like they'd done this kind of thing all the time. As they approached her first hour class Sakura couldn't help but wonder how he knew what math room she had. She didn't recall ever seeing him in that class before, or hearing him for that matter and yet here he was walking her to her exact class.  
When they reached the classroom he turned to face her and gave Sakura that crooked smirk of his again. His hand dropped from her lower back only to lightly grasp her smaller hand and bring it up to his lips were he preceded to place a soft kiss to her pale knuckles. Sakura could feel a heavy blush creeping high over her cheeks as confusion grew within her thoughts. What kind of game was he playing at? Why was he being so nice to her of all people? Sakura wasn't sure nor was she willing to ask. Maybe he had just felt bad for knocking her over, but that had sort of been her fault to begin with. Sasuke opened the door to her class for her and nudged her in with his hand once again at her lower back. Sakura tossed him a confused look over her shoulder as she walked in but he only winked at her before disappearing behind the door. All throughout class Sauske was all Sakura could think about. She didn't understand any of what happened this morning between the two of them. What was he trying to do? Was he simply being nice? Sakura wanted to ask him what that was all about, but knew there was no way she'd be able to. She was far too shy. Who would have guessed the school's infamous 'bad boy' could be such a gentleman? Before this morning Sakura never would have guessed it nor believed anyone who would have claimed it. Even his best friend, Naruto, couldn't pass him off as a good guy with the attitude he was known for having.  
Sakura had been so wrapped up in her thoughts of Sasuke that she hadn't paid attention at all during class. Luckily the teacher had never called on her. She was jolted out of my thoughts, however, by the bell ringing. With a start she slowly gathered her books back into her bag, taking her time in doing so, so I wasn't a part of the rushing group of students in a hurry to leave. A low murmur of whispers rushed throw the mass of students as they exited.  
"What's _Uchiha Sasuke_, doing outside our class?!" one of the girls from Sakura's class whispered to her friend.  
"I don't know, but he's so _hot_!" They both agreed and giggled amongst themselves as they quickly rushed out to join the crowded halls. Sasuke was standing outside the classroom? Sakura wondered why but shrugged the thought off and headed out herself. She wasn't going to waste anymore of her time thinking about him, she'd unwillingly done enough of that already. She had more important things to worry about, like her English class paper that was due later that day. Sakura had a paper on _Romeo and Juliet_ due and had been worried about the grade she would get. Personally, she'd thought it was her best work, but her English teacher might think otherwise. She stepped out of the classroom only to notice that Sasuke was in fact standing there. Leaning against the wall in all his glory with one foot propped up behind him on the wall and his arms crossed over that broad chest of his. There was a small group or girls standing close by giggling about him and trying to get his attention but he continued to ignore them and smirked at Sakura once he'd caught sight of the rosette.  
"Hello again, _Sakura_." his low smooth voice reached her even over the loud roar of students as if he was suddenly the only other person in the hall with her. She studied him for a moment with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled low and gruffly at her response to him.  
"Uchiha." She nodded in acknowledgement. His smirk grew as he pushed himself off the wall, taking two large strides across the hall to stand directly in front of her smaller form. His larger hand grasped her free one and he started walking back down the hall with Sakura in tow, ignoring all the looks and murmurs that followed the two like a plague. Sakura didn't understand what this was all about and waited until they'd gotten to an area that wasn't so heavily populated with their peers before trying to question him.  
"What the hell is this all about, Uchiha?" Sakura shocked herself with the force behind her words. It was the Uchiha's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
"What, am I not allowed to be nice now?" Emerald eyes rolled and Sasuke chuckled.  
"I don't understand why you feel you have to be nice to me." The Uchiha shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets._ 'Oh yeah, play the cool 'bad boy' without a care in the world now'_ Sakura thought. Now she was getting irritated.  
"Because I like you, it's that simple." Wait..her mind reeled at the thought. _What?_ Sakura took a step back and watched him cautiously, as if he were a poisonous snake poised to bite and she his victim. What the hell was he playing at?! This had to be some kind of joke.  
"Sure, okay, whatever you say. I'm going to class now." Sakura quickly turned away from the dark male and headed down the hall. She didn't know what he was trying to do, but she wasn't about to let him play with her feelings like he'd done to countless other girls. Sakura had heard the rumors and didn't want to be a part of any of it. She didn't want to get hurt by someone who many called charming and heartless within the same sentence. Sakura could have sworn she'd heard him call after her, but was too deep in thought that she hadn't been sure and didn't dare allow herself to look back.

* * *

English passed by in a record time and before Sakura knew it she was off to her art class on the other side of the building. And just her luck, _Uchiha Sasuke_ was in that very class with her. She didn't come across him in the hall outside of her class this time and thought maybe she'd gotten herself out of whatever game he had been trying to playing. Sakura smiled a little to herself while pushing open the door leading into the art room. She tossed my book bag uncaringly onto her table at the back of the class and made her way over to her little cubby in which all her art supplies where located. Sakura had been working on a drawing of a lone wolf for the last several classes and was so close to finally being done. She though it was going to be her best work yet, the animal just seemed to come alive the harder she worked on it. The piece wasn't even done yet and she found herself in love with it. Sakura just knew that she was going to get a good grade on it and knew exactly where she was going to hang her masterpiece in her bedroom. Carefully Sakura walked back to her seat, wasting no time in getting right to work, slowly and lightly dragging the charcoal tip of her pencil against the paper. She had been so focused on what she was doing that she'd almost screamed aloud when the chair beside her was pulled back from the table. Sakura's head shot up to glare ill intent at whoever had chosen to disturb her hard work. _'Lovely'_ Sakura thought, _'it's Sasuke'_. her eyes rolled for what seemed to be the millionth time today already. A habit that seemed to have formed only earlier that day thanks to the very person standing beside her.  
"Are you _lost_, Uchiha?" Sakura bit out rudely. No one ever sat next to her during class and she preferred it that way. Sasuke was really starting to become a problem. She felt like smacking herself at that thought. Of course he was becoming a problem, Uchiha Sasuke was constantly on her mind and a huge distraction that she could seem to get around no matter how hard she tried. Trouble was the Uchiha's middle name for fuck's sake.  
"Of course not Love, does it look like it?" Sakura could feel her eye twitch as he spoke. Love? What the hell was he calling her that for?  
"It _looks_ like you're trying to annoy me." The Uchiha laughed, low and deep sending shivers down the rosette's spine. She bit her lip.  
"I have to sit close if I want to make sure my picture comes out perfect after all." Sakura made a face at him and tried damnedest to ignore the handsome male, going back to work on her project. A shadow fell over her shoulder only moments later causing her to sigh.  
"_What?_" She snapped. The Uchiha said nothing, his hands coming down to rest against the table on either side of Sakura. She could feel his breath warm against the side of her pale neck. Sakura closed her eyes tight to try and repress the shiver of pleasure that slid down her spine in the moment. His being this close was quickly turn into something hazardous for her health if he didn't back off.  
"That's a beautiful piece your working on, Love." She couldn't repress it any longer. The shiver that he send down her spine this time was almost violent. He chuckled low in her ear at her reaction to him while his nose brushed against her temple.  
"What's the matter, Love? Am I making you nervous?" Sasuke was teasing her and she knew it, but she still couldn't help the way her body reacted to him. One's reaction to an attractive member of the opposite sex just couldn't be helped. Sakura took a moment to try to pull herself together before she could formulate an answer.  
"I'm not nervous, maybe _repulsed_ would be a better word, but never nervous." A low growl rumbled within his throat and the Uchiha pressed closer to her. That is, as close as he could get with her sitting and the back of her chair between them. Emerald eyes darted around the room but the only witnesses to what was going on between them was a small group of girls that were sure to gossip about it for weeks to come. They were watching every move made like the vultures they were with phones in hand.  
"I don't repulse you," he mumbled against her ear, his tongue darting out against her neck just below her ear before he nipped at the pale skin. Sakura's mouth fell open in a silent moan. "I _excite_ you, Love." he finished. Sakura closed her mouth with a snap and quickly shot out of her seat. Pushing her chair and Sasuke back before quickly darting out of the room. She needed to get away from him, if she would have stayed any longer…who knows what could have happened and Sakura wasn't willing to go back and find out. The halls were empty except for a lone guy down at the end of the hall who happened to be standing next to the back doors she had been headed for. She didn't give him a second thought as she started to push the door heavy open, but suddenly felt a large hand wrap around her upper arm.  
"Hey, where you heading, cutie?" Sakura glared at him and tried to pull her arm free of the larger man's grasp.  
"It's not of your damn business" She snapped. The large male's grip tightened around her bicep and he smiled a sick, twisted smile at her.  
"Why don't you and I ditch and have a little _fun_, huh?" His eyebrows rose suggestively causing Sakura to scuffed and rolled her eyes at him. She was really going to have to blame that Uchiha for causing her to start such a rude habit.  
"Dream on. Let me go, asshole." His eyes narrowed and his large hand shot to her throat, spinning them around to pin Sakura against the cold brick wall. He pressed his body close to hers, running his tongue up the length of her cheek. Color quickly drained for Sakura's already pale complexion.  
"Awe come on doll, just you and me. It'll be fun." Sakura tried desperately to protest but his hand only tightened around my throat, choking her air supply off while his free hand worked on the buttons of her school's uniform blouse. Once he had her blouse open Sakura could feel his clammy hand slithering over her toned stomach. His hand was about to grab hold of one of her breasts when a dark and menacing voice called from over the large man's shoulder.  
"_Let. Her. Go._" Sakura knew that voice all too well as of recently and for the first time that day she was truly grateful to hear it.  
"Sasuke, my man, wanna join? A threesome sounds pretty interesting, don't it?" The slimy guy had the audacity to laugh. Sakura was quickly starting to lose any of the oxygen she had left within her lungs and could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. The world around her starting to turn fussy around the edges and fade.  
"I said _'let her go'_, Juugo. Are you too stupid to comprehend what that means or do you need help removing your _vile_ self from her?" Sakura could vaguely hear the guy, Juugo, chocking her stutter over his words.  
"Hey man, we can share her, no need to get pissy." Sasuke's laugh was dark and rather terrifying.  
"You don't seem to understand, here, let me help." Suddenly Sakura felt her body falling to the ground, freed from the chock hold. Emerald eyes closed tight and her own much smaller hand came up to her throat as the harsh intake of breath burned her throat. Sakura winced. Her other hand pressed to the floor in order to hold herself up while her exposed chest heaved violently in time with her panting. The only way to describe what she was hearing was the sound of a fist continuously coming into contact with flesh and Sakura refused to look up to confirm it. It fell silent after a while and a moment later Sakura felt herself being cradled against a firm chest, warm strong arms wrapping around her waist and a face pressed into her neck. Something akin to a chocked sob escaped the person's throat as he held onto her tighter. Sakura felt an odd sense of security with in this man's arms. The safest I had ever felt in anyone's arms and snuggled myself closer into his warmth.  
"A-are you alright, Love?" His muffled baritone called out to her from her neck. Sakura knew she wasn't going to be able speak after the chocking pressure that had been against her throat not that long ago and opted for nodding her head instead.  
"I'll _never_ let anyone hurt you like that again. I promise, Love. _Never_." Sakura shakily brought her hands up to the side of his face and brought his head up to met her gaze. Emerald collided with onyx. His dark eyes were glazed with unshed tears and Sakura could suddenly feel them pricking the back of her own. She gave him a small smile and slowly, studying his eyes very carefully, leaned closer to him. Pressing her lips softly to his. He seemed to relax as their lips met and his dark eyes fell closed pulling Sakura closer to his form. One of his hands cupped the back of back of her head to keep them locked in the kiss. This was Sakura's way of showing The Uchiha her gratitude. When they finally pulled away, he rest his forehead against hers panting slightly.  
"Sakura…I really _do_ like you. I understand I have a bad reputation around here and I'm sure you've heard all the rumors about me, but you _have_ to understand that I'm only interested in you and _you alone_. All those things about those other girls aren't true, it's always been _you_ on my mind." all Sakura could do was hang onto his every word. He sounded so sincere and honest that somehow she knew he was telling her the truth. She bit her now kiss swollen lower lip and blushed heavily not bothering to trying and hide it this time.  
"Sakura…be mine?" Her blushed darkened and this time she hid her flushed face against his neck this time. In answer to Sasuke's question Sakura nodded her pink head and pressed a kiss to the base of this throat.  
"Thank you, Love." He mumbled as he picked Sakura up carefully and carried her out of the school once he'd taken off his leather jacket and draped it around her still exposed torso. Sakura's weekend was suddenly looking even brighter then it had this morning. Who would have guessed such a shy girl like _Sakura haruno_, would be the one to tame the once thought to be frozen heart of none other than _Uchiha Sasuke_. Konoha's _not so notorious_ playboy.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you were able to enjoy my short story!_

* * *

The End


End file.
